Twirling
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa comes home after an exhausting day to relax. ReTi oneshot for KCVII.


Twirling

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for KCVII so enjoy. Please R&R.

Tifa opened the door to her house, a tired smile on her face. Work at the bar had been exhausting today and she just wanted to bask in a quiet evening with her family. But as she looked into the living room she saw Reno dressed in tights turning round and round next to their daughter, Elly, who had on her ballerina costume. Both redheads stopped their turning motions as soon as they saw her and Elly rushed towards her mother, brown eyes alight with happiness.

"Mommy's home! Mommy's home!" the seven year old cried, leaping into her mother's arms and hugging tightly. Tifa hugged her back and her smile grew wider.

"I missed you too, Elly. It looks like you and Daddy had a fun time. What did you do?" Elly looked up at her with her bright eyes and started talking about her day.

"We had chocolate chip pancakes then we played hide and seek, horsey, and Daddy read me some stories. Then we took a nap. After that we played a game which Daddy lost and I won!" Here Elly puffed out her tiny chest in pride. "So I made him dress up in some tights and play ballerina with me. Then you came home!" Tifa laughed and turned around with Elly held close, the little girl squealing in glee. Once she had stopped in her rotation she placed Elly on the ground and looked down at her.

"Sounds fun, I'm sorry I missed it but next time I'm home and Daddy's at work we'll try and top it, 'kay?" Elly nodded really fast. Reno came up to Tifa then and gave her a hug and peck on the cheek.

"Hey honey, how was work?"

"Exhausting but nothing I couldn't handle," Tifa answered. He kissed her again and Elly's face scrunched up at the sight.

"Ewww, don't let him kiss you! Daddy might have cooties!" Elly yelled. Husband and wife looked at each other and then to their daughter.

"Cooties?!" Tifa exclaimed in shock.

"How do we get rid of those?" Reno asked.

"I don't know! That's why cooties are bad," Elly answered. But before she could do anything else she was suddenly picked up by Reno and carried over to the couch, Tifa following after them. "Mommy, Daddy, let me go, pretty please!" But her parents only grinned at her and soon the tiny redhead was being showered with kisses.

Several hours later, after pizza, the three family members were lounging on the couch, Elly nestled between Reno and Tifa.

"Can we watch a movie before bedtime?" Elly asked.

"Just a part of one," Reno responded. Elly nodded and picked out one of her favorites, quickly putting it in the DVD player.

"What did you pick honey?" Tifa asked.

"Fievel," Elly said with a grin on her face. And so they watched the adventures of the little mouse, Elly nodding off about halfway through. Reno looked at Tifa and grinned as Elly's eyes started to close.

"Is it bedtime Elly?" Reno said softly. Elly shook her head a little.

"Nope...daddy- but whatever she was going to say next was cut off by the tiny snores emanating from her mouth.

"Now who does that remind me of?" Reno questioned, looking at Tifa with a smirk on his face. Tifa just rolled her eyes and picked up Elly, carrying her to her bed. After setting her down, Tifa placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Elly," Tifa whispered, leaving the room, but not before turning the night light on. The child mumbled something before returning to her slumber. Tifa shut the door, leaving it open a crack, and returned to her husband who had shut off the TV.

She looked up and down at the leotard combined with black tights that Reno was wearing and giggled at his appearance.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I'm taking it off right now...unless you'd like to do that yourself of course," Reno said in his best seductive tone of voice. As he was moving in for a kiss, Tifa cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Be back in a sec." She then ran to the kitchen before returning with a camera, quickly snapping a picture of a befuddled looking Reno in tights. "That's going in the memory chest," the barmaid said with a chuckle.

Reno gave a growl and picked her up, twirling her around, and moving to their bedroom, Tifa trying her hardest not to shriek and wake up Elly. Once Reno had placed her on the bed, he pinned her arms to either side of her with his hands and leaned his face closer until it was inches from her own.

"You're going to pay for that," Reno said softly. Tifa glared at him, ever defiant, but she couldn't keep the smirk from her face.

"Shouldn't you get out of those tights first?"

Leave it to Tifa to ruin the mood, Reno thought to himself. But he quickly thought of a comeback.

"Only if you undress as well, get it?"

"Got it," Tifa replied.

"Good," Reno said, kissing her fiercely on the lips.


End file.
